


Remember The Time

by chewakaflocka



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Family Issues, Fluff, M/M, Pain, Recreational Drug Use, Trikey - Freeform, cannibalism mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-08 16:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14109135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chewakaflocka/pseuds/chewakaflocka
Summary: When did Trevor Philips' drug addiction start? It started at some harmless fun with his crew after every score, but after the infamous North Yankton 2004 heist, Trevor turned to the hard stuff to try and get over the death of his best friend turned soulmate.





	1. Chapter 1

_Breathe in, hold for five, breathe out. ___

____

A simple guide to huffing gas. Trevor Philip’s could write a damn ‘How To’ Guide for almost every drug under the sun and a cooking book for human body parts. It had just become routine at this point in his life. There was a certain point in his life before this point though, a ‘simpler’ time as people would say. A time where taking drugs wasn’t to numb pain but to make things more fun, to make a party a _real party _. Times where, when the high ended, he wasn’t feeling empty and ill, but when he knew it was the end of simply a good night out.__

____

It started with the easy stuff, passing the spliff and maybe snorting a few lines, but that was rare and only when they had pulled off a _huge _score. Nights blurred into days of drinking and drugs, but that was just part of the fun, part of adding to the excitement of pulling off a huge score. Trevor, Michael and Brad would binge drink and drugs, that was just part of the celebration, they would spend money hiring hookers and tipping strippers. Trevor was always the life of the party, bringing back the pulse after the party had died and keeping what was an overall good morale, and the other guys mostly failed to keep up with him.__

____

North Yankton, 1993:

“Shit, Mikey, you gonna be a pussy and pass out on me again?” Trevor chuckled as he took a swig from his Pibwasser bottle. 

“Hnng, five minutes, T. I’m getting too old for this shit.”

“Ha! I’ll accept that poor excuse when you’re forty, you’re in your prime now, Mikey boy!”

“Amanda will have my ass if I’m home any later than two and I can’t be fucked getting on her bad side, pregnant women are scary.”

That _woman _. It wasn’t that Trevor hated her, per say, he just had an extremely _strong distaste _for her, taking his best friend and running buddy and turning him into an old man.____

_____ _

“Come on, Michael, we’ve just pulled off one of the most beautiful takes of our career!” Trevor held up his arms and grinned, “just one more drink, M. One for the road.” He sat down next to the younger man and ran his eyes quickly over his worried expression. 

_____ _

“How long do you reckon we’re gonna keep this up?” Michael asked, staring into the distance, his fingers tapping into his bottle.  
Rolling his eyes, Trevor began to speak, “Oh Jesus, M, get your head out of the clouds and do another line, we are meant to be _celebrating _, and you’re out here acting like the world is going to end.” He sighed, taking another drink.__

_______ _ _ _

Michael was trying his best to have fun, but with his second child on the way it was hard to accept this as a way of making a living for his family.  
“ _Jesus fucking Christ _, okay, fine. Brood in your hindsight, but you can’t deny the fucking rush you get from the score! You love it!” Trevor turned to position himself facing Michael, running a hand through his mullet. “We’re good at it Michael, we steal and we are mighty fucking good at it.” He took a short breath, “and don’t _fucking forget _that it was you, Michael, who got me into this fucking business, you _can’t _leave me now.” There was a hint of desperation in Trevor’s voice, and a small prayer that Michael wouldn’t end up like everyone else in his life and he would actually stay.______

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Pondering for a moment, Michael looked at his best friend, the man who would walk to the ends of the earth so long as it meant that he could be with Townley.  
“Okay, T. Fuck it, I’m already in the dog house tonight, might as well make the most of it before I go home.” He sighed and opened another bottle, leaning back against the couch as he brought a joint to his lips, “light me up?” Trevor leaned over with his lighter and pressed it to the end of the roll-up and allowed Michael to breathe in to ignite the mix of weed and tobacco inside. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

After taking a long drag, Michael breathed out the smoke, closing his eyes for a few moments as a smile swiped over his face. Feeling his muscles relax and his tensions float away, he finally felt at peace for once, not worrying about his family or his home, he was enjoying the moment he was in, celebrating a score with his best friend.  
Trevor studied his partners facial features, how he went from scowling to having a face of utter indifference, being totally calm and at peace with his environment. He inched closer, breathing in the second-hand smoke that rolled off the end of the joint, his breath ghosting against Michael’s neck. It wasn’t unnoticed by Michael, who simply just didn’t care at this point, if anything he was enjoying it, he had an attractive man pressed up against his side, he was pretty drunk and on his way to being stoned out of his brains. Moving his head slightly, Michael faced Trevor and opened his eyes and met Trevor’s gaze, was he making a move? 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

The mix of the alcohol and weed clouded Michael’s mind and he found himself moving closer too, his face angling to meet Trevor’s and everything would’ve fallen into place- 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Ping! ___

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

And suddenly Michael was brought right back to reality, like a ton of hard bricks had fallen on him. His phone. It was Amanda, sending him yet another message asking him where he was. Then Michael began to panic, what had he just done? Was he really about to kiss his best friend? It was too much too fast and Michael simply lay down the joint in an ashtray and bolted, praying that the incident was forgotten and unspoken of when the time of the next score came.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little time skip just after the beginning of this chapter, I tried to show the parallels of Trevor and Michael's relationship before and after NY.

Trevor didn’t have much in his life, he had his ‘career’, if you could call it that, and his select few partners that he had worked with to pull of scores. He had never been in a long-term relationship, he had a bleak and dismal view on love, always batting it off as something ‘superficial’ and ‘time-wasting’. Philips’ had grown up without love, and he had turned out just fine. Or at least he thought that he was fine, it was everyone’s perception of him that was wrong. 

Then Michael Townley turned up, that silver tongued thief. Convinced Trevor that he would be an amazing thief, and that the pay off was more than huge. And Trevor though that maybe, just maybe, he had found someone who would stick by him. 

Thumbing over the small polaroid in his hand, Trevor sighed and looked at the empty spot on the couch where Michael was just over an hour ago when he fled after almost kissing Trevor. He wasn’t surprised, Michael was just as bad as him when it came to hiding his feelings. 

The photo had been taken a few years back, before Michael had met Amanda. The photo showed Trevor sticking his middle finger up with one arm wrapped around Michael’s shoulder while Michael stood with a slight grin. Brad must’ve taken the photo. The pub was one they frequented before they began their more serious heists, where they decided that their ‘celebrations’ should be kept somewhere private, just to be safe. 

“Fuck you, Townley.” Trevor sighed as he took a long swig from the bottle and threw the photo back down onto the coffee table, crashing down on the mattress in his room and looking up at the ceiling, coming down from his previous coke high from earlier in the night. 

He didn’t have it bad back then, he wasn’t addicted to anything, he was addicted to the feeling he got after a heist and the feeling he got when he heard Michael laugh. He had finally found a person that he just worked well with, professionally and as a friend, for the first time in his life he actually felt wanted. 

Los Santos: 2013:

“What the _fuck _are you saying, Michael? Are you trying to undermine my _life _, my fucking business, just because it’s a little _‘niche’ _?” Trevor spat as he paced across the living room of Michael’s house. “Just because I earn my money honestly, and not through lying and dropping my _friends _in the shit. T.P Industries is a legitimate business and fuck you for thinking you can comment on my life!”________

________Trevor was more than angry, he was furious, he was running low on crystal and having to reduce his intake until he was back in Sandy Shores and able to get more. This mixed with the fact that he was still angry over the past ten years he had spent mourning the man who, for once, wasn’t scared of him and didn’t cast him out. That was, until, he ‘died’ and left with all the money in an attempt to redeem himself to his family and live an ‘honest’ life._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Fucking Hell, Trevor, you run a damn meth production business! That’s hardly fucking legitimate! And would you just fucking quit it already?! I had a family Trevor, and I know you’re not too sure what that feels like but I would’ve done anything to get them out of that life!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“That was a low _fucking _blow, even from you Townley. I couldn’t care less what you tell yourself at night to help you sleep at night, but – and correct me if I’m wrong here- you’re back in the fucking game! So fuck your shit excuse for leaving me, you left because you were fucking scared!” Trevor’s hands were balled up into fists, and he was yelling so loud he was sure half of Rockford Hills’ could hear him.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Scared of people coming for my kids, Trevor! Worried about my damn family, my wife!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“’My wife’.” Trevor mimicked in a high pitched voice “Shut the fuck up, I was there before her, I was there every time she fucked you off to sleep with younger guys and I’m here right now and where the fuck is she?!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“It’s different T, and you know it! I love her.” Michael yelled back, standing up from the couch now and moving closer to Trevor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Oh and you never fucking loved me? No, of course you didn’t, you don’t know what fucking love is you reptile, you wouldn’t know it if it dick slapped you in the damn face. The truth is that we had a fucking good thing going before she turned up, and when things happened when you were seeing her, you got fucking jumpy and fled. Acting like you never got your fucking boy sucked by the very man you despise in the back of a truck because you were always ‘too high and mighty’ for that weren’t you, Mikey boy?”  
“I was young and it was a fucking mistake.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Trevor stopped his anger charged pacing and looked at Michael for a moment, the air was tense and silent. His eyes met with Michael’s and for a moment he felt a pang of a pain in his chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Mistake… Too fucking right. Fucking night I met you was a mistake, the day I let you rope me into taking scores was a fucking mistake, coming here to try and make you feel like you weren’t so much of a fucking failure to your family was a mistake.” Trevor seethed as he moved to walk out of the front door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“T! Why do we always end up yelling?” Michael called after him but he heard the door slam and he knew it would be best to just leave Trevor to simmer in his anger rather than try to pester hi to come back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Trevor had abandoned all care of not having enough crystal to get through the week in Los Santos, he preferred to use his own batch, he made the very finest in the whole of Sandy Shores, and he deserved the damn best of the best. He took out his small bag and look a minimal amount out and lay it on his finger, sniffing and snorting it hard. And for a few moments he breathed deeply, sighing and waiting for the drug to kick in, and when it had, he felt easier, less tense. All feelings of inadequacy had been thrown out of the window, with his increased confidence from the effects of the high of the drug he no longer felt as worthless as Michael had made him feel before he left his house and when he had almost a decade ago._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you like this, please comment your thoughts and opinions it really means a lot!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I was wondering while playing the game if Trevor's drug problem came before or after North Yankton and Michael's 'death', and then I decided to write this, I hope you guys enjoy this!


End file.
